NPC
Most frequently interacted NPCs are stationed at various zones, identified by their respective symbols on map, especially in camps, harbors and palaces. When selected, a yellow ring appear beneath them. However, there are some exceptions that do not appear on the map. These NPCs do not have symbols and some may trigger players to quests. When there are no existing quests, they will usually appear with their speech bubbles. __TOC__ List of NPC by region 'Bastion'(Alliance) 'Sun Camp' The list below are in succession. *Jeffrey |The first NPC the player meets. *Trainer Gerow |The combat instructor from the Glory Alliance. *Blacksmith Tumis |The blacksmith stationed there. *Amelia |The dealer stationed there. 'Rock Village' *Drizden *Elder Amos |The village head. *Leyden *Lord Styer |A kidnapped victim. Rescue Styer in the secret camp with a map and a key, retrievable from the enemy. 'Sun Harbor' *Cardinal Enoch |An elderly gentleman the player reports to at times. He is dressed like a bishop, in fact he is also referred to as one in a quest description. He is able to translate the demon language that the Flame Empire uses. *Royal Knight Kate |She will introduce the player to the Manor, where the Garden and other inaccessible areas are unlocked. 'The Twins' 'South Island'(Alliance) *Baron Kohl |Stationed at South Island. He will teach the player about the gem embedding function as well as synthesizing. *Quartermaster |An item merchant that sells perishable potions and EXP seeds. Claims to also fix equipment though nothing is proven about this claim. *Dr. Grace |Dressed in a pink nurse attire, her role is most probably the medic in that area. 'North Island'(Empire) *Harriet |Responsible for guarding North island and has been asking for reinforcements. There are several Royal defenders there with him. He will teach you about enhancing equipment with the use of refining stones. *Quartermaster Schneider |Has medical supplies and is able to fix your equipment as well. Kandar 'Tusar Waste' *Abbot Head |The head of the Forgotten Tribe. He will tell you about the Dragon's Tale, a story from their tribe, after awhile. *Tomothy *Dennis |The dealer. *Pioneer Wise |Pioneer Wise and some NPCs has been there for a long time and it's been awhile since they've seen a stranger. He's a friend of the Forgotten Tribe. *Corsa 'Death Marsh' *Vanessa |Mysterious alchemist. 'Sun Ruins' *Aide Fenris |A young man the player encounters and helps along the way. In a state of fright he has left his master somewhere and has requested assistance to find him. He is also looking for his father's bones. His family clan has served the family of Joh for 300 years and Fenri has found courage from the player to eradicate the evil in Glory Relics. 'Ruhr Ruins' *Joh the Blessed |The master of Fenris. A pious elderly man looking to purify the souls in the ruined village. It seems people have called him a "saint". Joh will relate about the destruction of Ruhr Village and how evil originated from the "Filthy Cave"(instance), previously known as the Amethyst Cave. After the cave exploration, Joh mentions about the last time he saw the dragon. 'Ghost Valley' NPC Roles *''Apothecary/Dealer/Quartermaster'' The Apothecary is the item merchant in cities/harbors, whereas the Dealer appears out of the city dwelling around camps. Both are identified by their money bag symbol on the map. Their purchasable items are the perishable potions for the life energy and skill gauge, as well as EXP seeds. Items can be sold to them as well. *''Auctioneer'' The Auctioneer mans the consignment store for players' auctioned items. Sorted from a loosely listed "all types" to the various selectable options arranged accordingly to different classes and levels use of weapons, armor and accessories. Other materials for use of synthesizing, remedy, costumes and gems are also listed. Only consignable items are eligible here, which is indicated on their respective view plates. A trading fee is charged for every item sold. A maximum of only three items are allowed for non-VIP players. Depending on the VIP player's level, a higher number of items may be allowed, a lower trading fee may also apply in this manner. *''Arena Manager'' *''Arena Master'' *''Warehouser'' Players may store items at the warehouse, that functions similarly like the backpack. By default, some space slots are available for use while others may be unlocked by "Warehouse Cards" that are obtained by purchase at the voucher store or rewards. *''Love Messenger'' Visualized like the Cupid, this NPC makes marriage and divorce possible in the game. There are however rules that must be complied. *''Guild Manager'' At an appropriate time, the player will be introduced to guilds and the manager's role is to help in either creating a guild, joining an existing one or participating in guild tournaments. Better known as Guild Tourneys, a detailed description is explained under its section. Besides that, if you can't access the Guild Store, it will only be unlocked when your guild is at level three. Starting a guild of your own costs 100K coins. *''Event Agent'' *''Destiny's Guardian'' Category:Content Category:Characters